


Meet-Cute

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cute, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: AU Luah Short Fic of how Noah and Lucy met: Lucy is in college, she has assessments looming and feeling stressed. She decides she needs a run. Instead of taking her usual route she decides to run under the Golden Gate Bridge...she didn't think she'd get a free breakfast or dinner date for the future with an attractive doctor.





	Meet-Cute

Lucy used her morning run to zone out to John Denver and forget the crushing deadline of three assessments that she really needed to get started on. Why she thought doing two degrees at once was a great idea, she’ll never know. Maybe she had contact high from her best friend and next door neighbor Naomi that one night when they discussed what their futures would like. She stuck to her beer while Naomi lit up a joint. She said it was the only way to ‘zen’ out from her mother and her ridiculously high standards.

Naomi was like Lucy, their mothers were larger than life people. They had impressive careers and expected their daughter to surpass them. Naomi's mother wanted her to become a politician. Lucy's mother wanted her to pick up the baton and continuing the Preston legacy of being notable Historians. Naomi burnt out in politics fairly quickly when she became in love with fashion and photography much to her mother's disapproval. So, now her mother pressured Naomi to marry a man with good strong political ties. It wasn't easy for her but for Lucy it was just as bad. Though her Mom liked to remind Lucy that no man was going to make her great. That she had to carve her path in the world and work thrice as hard to acknowledge for more than just a pretty little thing in a skirt.

Lucy couldn't help but love the hypocrisy of her mother's words about carving her path when she controlled Lucy's path with a well thought out life plan and goals. She lived at home because it was cheaper and her mother wanted it that way. It was easier to stay at home than argue. Though she wished she did live on campus as she felt like she was missing out. But, she didn’t mind living at home. Their home was close to the campus. So, she could go to parties. If she wanted to. But she didn’t, not with her mother standing over her shoulder making certain she toed the line.

Lucy sighed as she picked up her pace and diverted off her path to take the path that went under the Golden Gate Bridge just to shake things up. She could use the extra kilometres just to unwind and block out her negative thoughts. She saw another jogger coming the opposite direction. He was gorgeous, 6ft 1’ with shaggy black hair, sinewy and lean muscles. He was definitely a pro runner as she envied his sneakers. It weirdly reminded her she needed to get new treads.

She moved to the left of the path as the courtesy was. He smiled at her, she returned it before she put her head down. She didn’t need the distraction. She kept running but as she looked over her shoulder to enjoy the back view of him. She saw him turn on the track and come back round. She sucked in a breath and picked up her pace. She was not stupid enough to think he was running after her.

She passed another jogger who wore a concerned. She slowed her pace and turned to make sure everything was ok. When she did, she saw the guy she smiled at a few minutes ago laying on the ground. She pulled out her earphones of her ears and tucked them into the collar of her running jacket as she turned and jogged to him and the other jogger.

 “Everything ok? I can call for an ambulance.” she offered them.

“Yeah, sorry. You two can leave me here in mortification. I’m ok.” He said completely winded, Lucy looked to the man who looked down at the man on the ground.

“You know chasing women isn’t a great sex tactic right?” the other jogger said in a dry manner. He looked Lucy over and she rolled her eyes as his tactics wasn’t any better.

“I’m learning that.” He said wryly, the jogger gave a shrug and took off. _So much for the world being filled with gentleman…_ Lucy thought wryly. “Seriously, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you off.” The man on the ground said as he looked up at Lucy catching his breath.

“It’s ok.” She said but it wasn’t.

“Noah, I’m Noah by the way. Promise, not a creep or serial killer.” He said as he held out his hand. “I’m not usually chasing women while they are running either. Sorry.” He added apologetically. She strangely believed him given he was a hot mess on the ground. Men preferred to be the stud, not the lame duck waiting to be put out of their misery.

“Lucy, come on.” She said as she held out her hands to him, to help him up.

“Thanks.” He said as he took her hands. She barely used any effort as he got to his feet while holding onto. But once he was upright, he released her hands. “You run really fast.” He said with a smile, clearly impressed which made her smile.

“Thank you, it’s mostly out of self preservation. Are you sure you’re ok?” she asked as he was still struggling to breathe. He nodded emphatically as he straightened up,

“Yeah, I am but I am also wondering how inappropriate would be to offer to buy you breakfast as an apology for my behaviour.” He said, he smiled and Lucy’s stomach did flip flops as her brain stalled for a moment at how attractive he was. “Lucy?” he prompted, she snapped out of her daze.

“There’s a breakfast burrito truck a couple kilometres from here.” She offered, a blush gracing her cheeks.

“You’re going to make me run for breakfast with you?” he asked with a chuckle.

“I promise to keep a slow pace.” She said as she couldn’t help but giggle that he saw running as torture. He considered her offer and nodded.

“Ok.” He said wryly as he gestured for her to lead the way.

* * *

 

Half an hour later,

They sat on the park bench looking out at the bay view next to Noah. Both were drenched in sweat and neither smelt particularly nice. But the view, freshly made smoothies and the best breakfast burritos in the area made up for the smell. Lucy had tried to eat delicately but hunger won out as she chomped through her burrito.

“You ok?” She asked Noah after swallowing a large bite of her burrito.

“A little hungry?” he asked her with as he wore a worried expression. She blushed as she kept forgetting men thought she was this delicate bird that pecked at food just because she was lithe.

“Just a little.” She said mockingly, he smiled. She was surprised he wasn’t repulsed by her less than stellar appearance, smell and lack of table manners. “I can be more ladylike but-“

“There’s only one way to eat a burrito.” He said with a knowing tone, before he took a small bite of his burrito. The man liked to take small bites and chew it to death before eating. It reminded Lucy of an article her mother showed her about how chewing was important for better digest. She shook off the random thought and focussed on the here and now.

“It’s messy but good. This is really good. Thank you.” She said with a happy sigh. It was a good morning, she got in a decent run. The weather was great and her breakfast was free with great company.

“So, what do you do besides run like the wind?” he asked her. Lucy tilted her head from side to side as she chewed and swallowed her bite.

“I’m a studying to become a Historian and fingers crossed a Professor with tenure at Stanford. You?” she asked before she took a sip of her smoothie.

“Doctor…but I’m just fresh out of medical school.” He said.

“Training wheels are still on?” She asked teasingly.

“Until I decide to specialise. Yes.” He said with a grin.

“Did you always want to be a doctor?” She asked, curious about him and why he was interested in her besides the usual of her being complimented for being a pretty face. She didn’t know why, but she liked that he complimented her speed of running and looked impressed with her life goals. Most guys got bored or joked about having fantasies of student-professor relationship. She usually was turned off at that stage. She wanted a guy who marvelled at her intelligence, didn’t mind listening to John Denver and knowing she would steal food off his plate and eat the last of anything in the fridge. He also had to make her laugh and be able to impress her with his intelligence too.

“No, I wanted to be a Musketeer.” He deadpanned and Lucy couldn’t help but laugh. He pretended to be crestfallen which made it even funnier. “But apparently they don’t exist anymore. I was very disappointed as you can imagine.” He said.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t laugh but that’s cute.” She said with a grin.

“I learnt French and was a pretty good fencer. I nearly made it onto the Olympic team once.” He told her with amusement but there was also a glint of ‘I’m being dead serious about this’.

“You were dedicated.” She flirted, he grinned and ducked his head in a bashful manner.

“Of course, that’s me in a nutshell; just a string of good intentions not getting me far in life. Kind of like chasing after you. Thinking you smiled and it was an opening only for you to nearly kill me by running so fast.” He quipped in a mix of amusement and being impressed, Lucy laughed.

“Well, it worked out. We’re sitting here, eating breakfast.” She told him, before she took another bite of her burrito. He smiled at her for a moment before he grew somewhat serious.

“Would it be too early to ask for a date that involves dinner and wine.  Me preferably showered, dressed appropriately and smelling better than I am right now?” he asked her.

“Depends, where?” she asked.

“Is there any kind of cuisines or allergies I should no about?” he asked before he took a sip of his smoothie.

“No.” she replied as she drank her own smoothie wondering what his idea of a first date would be.

“Ok, have you ever been to Jugemu and Shimbashi it’s about three blocks from here?” He asked, she shook her head as she took a bite of burrito and was chewing. “It has the best Japanese cuisine you’ll get in San Fransciso.” He told her.

“That’s a bold statement.” She said after she swallowed her bite.

“Want to see if I’m telling the truth? You name day and time. I’m working nights, so I start at 10pm.” He told her, she liked the parameters being set. It meant she wouldn’t be out late and he was not going to pressure her into sex as there wouldn’t be enough time to wine, dine and bed her.

“How about Wednesday; tomorrow, 6pm?” she offered, she had assessments but she already figured she’d need to eat and take a break. So, it was good to just get out of the house and have dinner with a hot young doctor who made her smile.

“Done, you want to meet at the restaurant or for me to pick you up?” he asked.

“Meet at the restaurant. If the dinner works out then the next time you can pick me up from my place.” She told him, setting some parameters of her. She ate the last of her burrito and crushed the al foil and paper into a ball.

“Well, I guess we should exchange numbers and make it a date.” He suggested in an adorably awkward manner.

“Maybe let me finish my smoothie first.” She quipped, he gave a nodded as it was fair. She smiled. “Kidding. Ok.” She said as she pulled her mobile phone from her arm band. He smiled as they exchanged numbers. Once it was done, Noah picked up his half-eaten burrito and looked at her half empty smoothie cup.

“You want another burrito?” he asked her out of curiosity.

“No, it’s ok.” She said, though she could probably eat another two. She really didn’t need him being put off by her eating habits yet. It was always better to slowly get to the stage where she could prove she had black hole in her stomach.

“Seriously, you still look hungry.” Noah said sincerely. Lucy pursed her lips and caved.

“Ok.” Lucy said, he smiled as he jumped up from his seat and climbed over to head back to the food truck. She smiled as the view was indeed good and she now had a date with a hot doctor named Noah. She felt a zing of pleasure and an anticipation as maybe things were looking up.


End file.
